You not are my daddy
by CreationLM
Summary: Mi concepto de padre es totalmente distinto al de "papá". ¿sabes tú la diferencia? Yo si. Estoy totalmente seguro de las diferencia. Yo no tengo un papá, yo tengo un padre. El... tan frío. El, tan ajeno. Y lastima, ¿saben?. Duele que a pesar de tus intentos, el no ponga nunca de su parte...


**_Ni la imagen ni los personajes me pertecen..._**

* * *

**You not are my daddy.**

**By Création**

* * *

¿Cómo defines la palabra _"Padre"_?

¿Acaso es algo así como la persona que cuida posesivamente de ti desde muy pequeño? ¿O se trata de aquel hombre que te quiere incondicionalmente? ¿O tal vez de aquella persona que te aconseja cuando lo necesitas?

Mi concepto no se basa en eso.

Padre y papá son cosas distintas para mí. Dos personalidades totalmente diferentes. Dos cosas que puede ser parte de una persona adulta, pero si solo se conserva la primera, se espera lo peor. No lo peor en cuanto todo la existencia en general, pero si lo peor en lo que es el amor familiar.

Amor familiar... extraña definición. Definición que no tengo el placer de conocer en su mayor extensión.

Para una persona como yo, la palabra 'Padre' es algo más superficial que 'Papá'.

Un padre es aquel que te mantiene toda tu infancia y juventud. Un padre es aquel hombre progenitor propio. Un padre es aquella persona con la que vives en casa, con la que te encuentras todos los días. Un padre es aquel que... aquel que solo está allí, físicamente acompañándote, más sin embargo, en lo emocional es un ser ajeno, alguien inexistente.

Un papá es aquel que te quiere y te cuida sobre todas las cosas. Aquel que jugaba contigo cuando se lo pedías de pequeño. Aquel que va en tu ayuda cuando lo necesitas y conoce a su hijo como la palma de su mano. Aquel que te enseña cómo cuidar de ti, cuidar de otros, y cuidar de hasta él mismo.

Aquel hombre que encuentre el equilibrio entre ambos conceptos, es el padre/papá adecuado para cualquiera.

Tengo el placer de conocer personas como esas. Por ejemplo, el Sr. Black es un gran ejemplo. Maneja negocios millonarios, y sin embargo siempre tiene tiempo para su hijo. Le compra lo que desea, y sin embargo le enseña a apreciar lo que tiene y deshacerse de cualquier pizca de egoísmo. Gracias a eso, su hijo es la persona más generosa que hasta el momento conozco. Que afortunado en Token.

Está también el señor Donovan. Ese hombre, a veces puede ser algo firme todas las personas, pero con su hijo es amabilidad y simpatía pura. De pequeño, el chico siempre jugaba con su padre, y el correspondía gustoso. Su hijo es la persona más entusiasta y cariñosa que conozco. Pero que feliz debe ser Clyde.

Y así, podría seguir nombrando a unos cuantos más, pues la mayoría está en armonía con su familia. Claro que todos tienen sus pequeños problemas, nada que una sencilla charla no pueda solucionar.

Pero lástima que ese no es mi caso. Ni se asemeja, ni se acerca.

_Yo no tengo un papá. Yo tengo un padre._

Yo no tendré un papá, y si alguna vez tuve el gusto de tener alguno, la persona que habita en mi casa no es mi la sombra de lo que solía ser.

Mi padre... la persona mas distante a mi. Tan diferente a mí.

Y eso me lastima_ tanto_.

Desde siempre, y actualmente.

De pequeño, veía como todos se entusiasmaban cuando el día del padre estaba a algunos días de distancia. Observaba en todos una sonrisa al hacer manualidades y tarjetas para sus respectivos papás. A todos. Hasta Kenneth, o Stanley que tenían (y tienen) diferencias con sus papás, los miraba pegar diamantina en 'Diplomas al mejor papá' que la escuela les daba la oportunidad de hacer a los alumnos.

Y yo,_ yo solía fingir tan bien._

Ponía una ligera sonrisa en mis labios, mientras escribía las cosas que le agradecía a mi padre. Ninguna de ellas era en serio. Escribía lo que la gente esperaba que escribiera. Escribía lo que quería que fuera, imaginando que mi padre fuera así realmente.

Me engañaba a mí mismo.

A veces ponía "por ser tan estricto, eso me ha enseñado bien." Y la gente lo tomaba bien. Era lo más cercano a la realidad que podía mencionar.

Y al darle la 'Sorpresa' a ese hombre, lo observaba en silencio. Fijándose en cada falló que cometía, para después, hacérmelo saber de forma para nada constructiva. Criticaba como los fideos estaban despegándose por usar mal el pegamento. Me decía que 'Felismente' no iba con S, si no con Z. Me comentaba que mejor hubiera usado una Crayola azul en lugar de una magenta para pintar el marco. Me marcaba tantas cosas con frialdad en su voz, para luego dejar escapar un 'gracias' en forma de susurro. Para decir 'está bonito' casi por obligación y después abrazarme de forma distante y sin sentimiento.

Y yo me quedaba allí, parado, viendo con una triste sonrisa como subía a su habitación y dejaba el regalo en cualquier repisa.

Jamás ha apreciado los regalos que cualquier persona le da. Es tan materialista.

Puedes darle un par de camisas, y las usará. Puedes darle una tarjeta, la leerá una vez, y la guardará en su closet sin posibilidad de que vuelva a salir.

Y así sucedió mi infancia entera. Respondiendo que si quería a mi "papi" cuando me lo preguntaban. Respondiendo sin de verdad sentirlo.

Quería sentirlo, y cada día me daba razones para hacer lo contrario.

_Crecí con un padre en casa. Crecí sin un papá a mi lado._

Miraba en la TV la clásica convivencia padre-hijo, y yo solo pensaba que eso solo era en los programas, series y novelas. Algo ajeno a lo real.

Y después noté, como las personas, mis amigos si disfrutaban de lo que yo no. Y todo se volvió confuso.

Todo se me hizo extraño. ¿De verdad su papi se ponía a jugar con ustedes? ¿Es en serio cuando dicen que le cuentan de todo? ¿O sea que él te arropaba todas las noches, y te daba un beso en la frente? ¿Cómo que no se enojó cuando se enteró eso? y después... ¿te aconsejó?

Me sorprendió saber que esas personas si existen.

Si, mi padre alguna vez me besó en la frente, pero... mis recuerdos son tan borrosos. Y solo recuerdo que lo haya hecho una vez.

Si, en algún momento, mi padre jugó conmigo a la pelota, mas sin embargo, puede que me lo haya imaginado.

La persona a la que le decía 'papá' era alguien que no existía de verdad. Lo llamaba de la forma equivocada. En ese entonces no conocía los conceptos.

Recuerdo que llegaba del trabajo, y en lugar de alegrarme, me ponía nervioso.

Me gustaba despertarme temprano, y veía a mi padre alistarse para irse a trabajar, y me decía que hiciera esto, que hiciera el otro. Me daba tareas a cumplir.

Y recuerdo como me quedaba en mi habitación, hasta escuchar que se iba. Temía por que me ordenara que hacer. Temía de él.

.

Y el tiempo pasó. Yo crecí. Y me di cuenta de tantas cosas.

Saben, detesto que me comparen con él. Detesto que me digan que me parezco a él. Detesto que me digan que tenemos las mismas facciones, los mismos labios, la misma nariz. Detesto que actúo igual a él. Detesto que digan que soy más como la familia de mi padre, que la de mi madre. Lo detesto. Son casi como ofensas hacia mí.

Y yo niego, niego rotundamente que me parezco a él. Agradezco no mantener su mismo color de cabello. De ser así, de seguro me lo pintaba o no sé.

Y si soy una persona fría, es porque así me crie. Porque así actuaba conmigo, y porque no conozco sentimientos mas cálidos.

Hago lo posible para no ser como él. Las personas cercanas a mí, saben que realmente no soy mala persona. Pero las personas contrarias a eso, creen que soy frío todo el tiempo.

Es algo que no puedo evitar. Es una imagen que me creé.

Y Detesto haber aprendido del _mejor._

"Padre usted es tan frío tal cual cubito de hielo en el congelador" Le dije una vez.

Adivinen como reaccionó...

_Frívolamente._

Y puede que se pregunten, ¿y qué hay de una mamá?

Si, si tengo una mamá. Ella si era cariñosa conmigo. Pero siempre obedecía.

Si mi padre decía "deja que el niño llore. Así aprenderá", ella hacía caso.

Hacía caso cabizbaja, pero lo hacía. Y eso me decepcionó siempre.

A veces no sucumbía, y le recriminaba, pero él nunca entendía. Y dudo que alguna vez lo haga.

Y no hace mucho tiempo, me resigné.

Entendí que ese hombre no cambiaría, que sería imposible cambiar mi pasado así por así.

Entendí que no tendría oportunidad de llamar a alguien _'Papá'._

Eso fue hace... tres meses, creo.

Menuda cosa, ¿no les parece?

De verdad que resistí. Fui paciente. Pero quince años de espera es más que suficiente.

Mi infancia se aleja, mi juventud prospera y el resto de mi vida me aguarda. Y no voy a esperarlo a él. _No más_.

Buscaré a cualquier otro a quien pedirle consejos. Aprenderé de la vida bajo mis propias experiencias. Y mientras tanto, le seré tan indiferente como se me sea posible.

No deseo arrepentirme de dicha decisiones. Y es que, la parte mas dura ya pasó. Estoy madurando.

Veo al mundo desde otra perspectiva. Miro a la gente claramente. Y observo cómo quiero vivir mi vida.

Comienzo a planear lo que será el resto de mi vida, y si algo tengo claro, es que no debo seguir su ejemplo.

_Jamás._

Personas como él solo están allí para que te des cuenta que se ha de hacer lo contrario a ellos.

El abandonó su sueño. El deseaba ser veterinario. Y fue pesimista. Se dijo a sí mismo que en ese pueblo no serviría de nada, y dejó de estudiar. Ya ni siquiera consideró regresar a la universidad para retomar sus estudios. No. El solo se alejó de todo lo que le gustaba, solo porque creyó que jamás encontraría un empleo estable.

Química orgánica. Trigonometría. Botánica. Física. Anatomía. Matemáticas. Amaba todo eso, y lo abandonó.

Al descubrir yo eso, no pude sentirme más decepcionado por alguien. Y supe que nunca haría algo como lo que él hizo.

Abandonó su felicidad. Su oportunidad de trabajar en lo que gustas hacer.

Y comenzó con un muy simple empleo de mecánico. Y ahora solo organiza cosas en un gran almacén de refacciones mecánicas. Divertidísimo, ¿no?

_El es frío. Es monótono. Es estricto. Es sarcástico._

_Exigente. Conformista y a la vez inconformista. Incomplacible y trágicamente, incambiable._

A mis amigos les he contado sobre él, y les sorprende su actitud. No lo conocen en persona, y mucho menos han interactuado con él, y sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no desean hacerlo.

.

Yo no tengo un papá. Yo tengo un padre. Y eso me ha convertido en alguien sensible.

Aunque no lo parezca, aunque pareciera que estoy normal todo el tiempo, él ha sido el único que me ha hecho llorar...

De rabia, de coraje, de _desesperación._

Podré dedicarle una sonrisa a cualquiera persona, animal o cosa que desee, pero si él está presente, se me es imposible en todos los sentidos.

Me he quedado despierto hasta que me canso de llorar y duermo. He llegado a esos límites... ¡él ha llegado a esos límites! ¡¿Qué clase de persona te hace llorar de impotencia sin piedad ni compasión?! Estoy seguro de que un papá, no.

Cualquier cosa es detonante para querer escapar de todo.

Y quizás estarán pensando '¿cómo alguien como tú puede llorar por cosas así?'

Créanme, cuando eres descuidado e incomprendido para la primera persona que debe hacer lo contrario, te marca de _por-vida._

Un papá jamás se puede remplazar. Una infancia sin él deja cicatrices que con cualquier rasguño, se reabre la herida.

No se puede dialogar con él. Su mentalidad es en extremo cerrada.

Piensa que llegar a casa minutos después de la hora acordada es motivo de castigo. Y ni hablar de cuando saco malas calificaciones en la escuela. No olvidaré que una vez en tercer grado me castigó dos meses sin ver a mis amigos, sin videojuegos, sin ver TV, sin nada... por un ocho en la boleta de calificaciones (en la escala del 1 al 10).

Piensa que las computadoras son inservibles y que es tonto estar hablando alguien por teléfono.

Cuando haces algo mal, él no te permite hablar.

Regaña, y no te deja mostrar tu versión de la historia. O lo hace pero no presta atención.

Me ha golpeado. Era tan común para mí que de pequeño me golpeara con su cinturón, al grado de pensar que era algo normal. Al grado de haber llegado a sentir miedo ante él.

El no habla... grita.

Cada cosa que le digas (y no le parezca bien) te lo responde con gritos.

Insulta. Insulta y dice muchas groserías.

Me ha dicho que soy un inútil, un tonto, un miedoso, un bebé.

_Y eso lastima tanto._

.

En la hora de la comida, tengo la "suerte" de "convivir" con mi familia.

Todos sentados en una mesa, y el reloj dando la Dos y treinta PM.

Todo en silencio. Nadie pretende hablar.

Mi hermana... me entristece que pase por lo mismo.

Ella tiene a mamá, no le afecta tan directamente. Pero no significa que no le afecte también.

Ella es fuerte, ella sabe cómo enfrentar las cosas.

Ella le ha gritado a mi padre, diciendo que tanta monotonía nunca es buena.

Trata de hacerlo cambiar sin resultados. Pero no se ha rendido aún.

Aún dice quererlo, aún tiene esperanza. Ojala para ella las cosas cambien.

Por mi parte, es muy tarde.

Tengo quince años. No es mucho, pero es lo suficiente.

Suficiente para saber que él no es bueno, que a pesar de sus "intentos", el jamás cambiará.

Ya no importa pensar en esa posibilidad inexistente. He crecido. No serviría de nada. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Aprendí de la vida sin su ayuda. Sin un papá a mi lado.

Esa es mi realidad. Esa fue mi condena.

Condenado a no poder sonreír al recordar una infancia a su lado. Condenado a no poder recordar que alguna vez me hizo una casita del árbol, que alguna vez jugó algún partido de béisbol conmigo. Condenado a serle indiferente todo el tiempo. Condenado a fingir que nada hubiera cambiado si él hubiera sido diferente.

.

Un día me soñé hablando con el padre de un amigo.

Ese amigo me ha contado que su padre lo quiere mucho. Lo cuida, se cuentan las cosas mutuamente, lo apoya en todo. El si es un papá.

Fue un sueño tan realista. Yo me ponía a hablar de él sobre mi padre y ese señor... me abrazaba. Me decía que todo estaría bien, me dio sus palabras de apoyo. Nunca pensé que alguien me haría sentir así.

_Protegido. Querido..._

Recuerdo que sentí una paz invadiéndome cuando escuchaba su voz y daba ligeras palmadas en mi espalda.

Luego desperté. Y me sentí tan... _vacío_.

Y estoy seguro, totalmente, que en ese sueño sentí más el amor de un papá, que el de mi padre me ha dado en toda mi vida.

Y mi amigo sabe sobre el sueño. Yo mismo le conté.

El solo se sorprendió, y obtuve más palabras de apoyo de su parte.

.

El día de hoy, hoy es el Día del padre.

Y saben qué... no deseo regalarle nada.

No tengo ánimos en hacerlo, no me nace hacerlo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar que en algún momento tendré que darle otro de muchos abrazos forzados y sobre-actuados. Esa idea... me desagrada, siendo sincero.

No deseo enfrentarme a miradas esperando que le dé una 'sorpresa' a mi padre, ya que siendo su único hijo varón, es algo que de cierta forma, se espera.

Hasta prefiero felicitar a mis tíos y abuelos... pero él... no, a él no.

Mi hermana le ha preparado unos cuantos cupcakes, mi madre organizará una comida con la familia, y yo no puedo estar más disgustado con la idea.

Pero que puedo hacer. Si el jamás puso de su parte, y a pesar de mis intentos sigue sin hacerlo. Prácticamente... me he rendido.

Me cansé de pensar en cosas irreales. Me cansé de fingir.

Ahora, ante su presencia, no hablo más de lo necesario. Le soy indiferente de todas las formas posibles.

.

Si en algún momento, él leyera esto, solo tengo algo que decir:

_Yo soy tu hijo, Craig Tucker. Y tú, tú no eres mi papá._

_._

* * *

**_Y se que debería estar escribiendo "Le Debut", pero necesitaba desahogarme un poco. _**

**_Y tristemente puedo agregar: Se basa en mi propia historia, realidad, vida o como gusten llamarle._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

_**Création, se despide. **_

_**.**  
_


End file.
